


【盾冬】花吐症其一

by Cinka



Series: 花吐症系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 史蒂夫得了花吐症。私设严重。（迟到很久的巴基生贺）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 花吐症系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674070
Kudos: 15





	【盾冬】花吐症其一

很多私设。

00

史蒂夫第一次出现症状是在巴基体检通过时。

他从体检室走出来，巴基正和旁人说着什么，脸上那得意的神色让史蒂夫一下就猜到好友通过了检查。他反手关上门，关门声打断了不远处两人谈天说地，落入史蒂夫耳中的最后一个词是“欧洲”，再之后只剩下巴基一声声地呼唤他的名字。

史蒂夫默然无声地走过长街，巴基紧跟在身后试图唤起他的注意，但他也没有回过头去看一眼。他还想着个人档案上那个大大的4F章，想到排队时周围人的嘲讽，医生看着他的眼神，还有……各种各样的事。

直到站在家门口时史蒂夫才后知后觉地想起来巴基说到的话，迟钝地反应过来巴基即将离他而去，“离别”这个模糊的概念蓦然出现在脑海中撞得他有点头晕脑胀。他晃了晃身子，觉得胸口有些发闷，喉咙传来一阵阵麻痒，跟每一次急病发作的前兆别无二致。

他用手掩住口鼻猛烈地咳嗽起来，单薄的身子看起来摇摇欲坠，吓得站立一旁的巴基赶忙上前扶着他，轻拍他的后背关切地嘘长问短。

“我……没事。”史蒂夫眨眨眼，眼里因为剧烈的咳嗽泛起水光。他瞪大眼睛无辜地看着巴基，后者立刻会意，放开双手时还小心观察，确认史蒂夫不会倒下才迅速转过身去，踢开摆放在墙边的红砖块，弯下腰去将藏在底下的钥匙捡起来。

史蒂夫趁着巴基背对着他捣鼓老旧的门锁的当儿展开五指，看到了两根短短的、青青绿绿的狗尾巴草。

01

花吐症只是一种很轻微的病症，就像普通感冒一样，刚开始时甚至不会发热，只是轻微咳嗽，但咳嗽时会奇怪地咳出花瓣来。最初只是一两瓣花瓣，随后会慢慢地增加，人也会一点点、以极其缓慢的速度虚弱下去。听说病因是暗恋他人，所以特效药也只有被暗恋者的爱。但实际上有不少人在病情变得严重起来之前就已经痊愈了，不需要什么亲吻，也用不着什么接触。

大概只要放弃就能自救。

史蒂夫跟很多人一样没把这个病症放在心上。他可是得过更加危险、更致命的病，这种几乎没有症状、听说还能自愈的病症对他而言根本不值一提。又或者他不过是抱着破罐破摔的态度去对待它，因为一心一意要参军、想到前线去出一份力，也许没等花吐症将他拖垮，他就先光荣地倒在硝烟弥漫的战场上了。

但史蒂夫也清楚自己因谁得病，甚至他偶尔会迷迷糊糊地想，这个病症还是来得太晚了些。他还没有做好准备跟巴基坦白这一切。特别是现在，巴基正要离开美国、到大洋彼岸战火纷飞的欧洲去，史蒂夫怕说出来会让巴基为难。

那天巴基拉着他去了“未来”，带着他最后一次参加巴基组织的四人约会。史蒂夫看着巴基脸上甜甜的笑容，看到那两个女孩挽着巴基的手臂对巴基笑。他觉得胸口闷痛闷痛的，有什么东西压得他几乎喘不过气。他撇过头偷偷压抑地咳嗽了两声，张开手掌发现落在手心的狗尾巴草又增加了两根。

史蒂夫匆匆忙忙将这些不起眼的野草扔到地上，任由来来往往的人将它们踩得扁平肮脏，自己也不在在意，想到这些小草不被珍惜、变成垃圾废物会让他开始同情自己。他不需要这种可笑的感情，史蒂夫转过身去，看到军队征兵的摊位。

女孩和巴基谈笑风生，清脆的笑声传到耳朵里却让他嫉妒得头皮发麻。史蒂夫悄悄地逃开了，头也不回地跑到征兵海报前。

但巴基马上就找到他了。

为什么巴基总能找到他？

史蒂夫看着巴基的脸。他曾经听说眼睛会泄密，像巴基这么了解他，会不会从他的眼中读出这点卑微的爱意来？

他垂下眼睛，而巴基张开双臂上前几步轻轻地搂住他。史蒂夫不知道自己是怎么忍住冲动、没有拉住巴基不松手的，他从未试过这么佩服自己的自制力，在巴基向他敬礼时喊出来的居然只是一句“在我赶到之前不要赢了战争”。

史蒂夫目送巴基远去，转过身时看到地上静静地躺着的一根狗尾巴草以及一朵不起眼的小白花。

02

血清神奇地治好了很多病痛，却奇怪地没有治好史蒂夫的花吐症。

大概是因为他无可救药地爱着巴基。史蒂夫想，他大概是病入膏肓了。花吐症自愈对他而言就像一个天大的谎言，只要这颗心在跳动，他就无法不想念巴基·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫一边奔跑一边胡思乱想，思绪比纷繁的雨声更加嘈杂，比军营中的杂音更加烦乱。他想到“107”、想到“伤亡”和“被俘”，耳边传来士兵的痛苦呻吟，佩吉在身后说了什么，然后一切转来绕去，最后发现所有不过是围着“巴基”在转。

“我对那个名字有印象，”菲利普斯上校的声音轻飘飘，没有一点实感，“对不起。”

上校没必要撒谎，但他不相信这番说辞。史蒂夫张嘴想要反驳，吸气时却因焦急而呛到，似乎有什么东西堵在喉头，不吐不快。他剧烈咳嗽，像还未注射血清前、他依然是个弱小无助的小男孩时那样咳得直不起腰。

只是这次巴基不在身边。再没有谁一边紧张地责备他，一边温柔地轻拍他的后背。

史蒂夫摊开手掌，看着掌心破碎的狗尾巴草。

03

——我找到你了。

史蒂夫终于如愿以偿地在巴基面前当了一回英雄，但他觉得自己大概受不了再来一次这样的经历。孤身一人闯入敌营、独自面对枪林弹雨或是拼尽全力跳过火海的惊险刺激都比不上在实验室找回巴基那一瞬间让他感到惶恐害怕。

军营中他俩还是住在同一个帐篷中，偶尔史蒂夫还是会在睡梦中惊醒，只因为那些幻境中实验台上躺在的不再是会会哭会笑的活人，而是一具冷冰冰的尸体。

光是想到这样的场景就已经将他吓出一身冷汗，醒来以后下意识地转向旁边的床上，看到窝在被窝中睡得正安稳的巴基，因恐惧而过速的心率才逐渐平稳下来。

史蒂夫有时会悄悄挪到巴基的床边，蹲跪在床沿偷看他的好友。呼吸中都几乎带着青草的气息了，他压抑着，直到巴基即将被惊醒才腾地站起身，匆匆忙忙地跑到外面去，将口中轻飘飘的野草吐出。

他不想让巴基知道。或许只是出于胆怯懦弱，谁能想到赫赫有名的美国队长会是个懦夫？巴基一定会捧腹大笑，然后一本正经地反驳说，他认识的史蒂夫·罗杰斯可从来都不是个胆小鬼。

但事实如此。

史蒂夫害怕了，畏缩了，然后将一切都隐瞒下来。

没什么大不了的。血清能支撑他活得很长久，他再也不是当年那个被普通感冒折腾得半死不活的豆芽菜了。史蒂夫想，他还能做更多、更多的事，他还能陪伴在巴基身边更长、更长的时间。

直到尽头。

04

于是这个病症成了史蒂夫和佩吉的秘密。也许还该算上菲利普斯上校，但这位直属上级似乎无心八卦这种事。史蒂夫想，大概没有谁会猜到美国队长会是个同性恋者，而暗恋对象还是他最好、最亲密无间的朋友。

这个故事太俗套，一点也不适合英雄。世人都爱这种英雄配美人、爱得轰轰烈烈的凄美故事，只可惜史蒂夫·罗杰斯心甘情愿为他最爱的男孩做个平凡人。当所有战事画上句点，他想在布鲁克林有个家，与巴基比邻而居，养一条像他一样的小狗和一只很巴基相似的小猫，就这样安安稳稳地过完这平淡的一生。

05

那天夜里他在小酒馆找到巴基，咆哮突击队却开始吵吵嚷嚷地唱起歌来。那些与事实正好相反的歌词传到耳边时史蒂夫只是想笑，就像听见军中盛传他和佩吉的故事时那样一笑置之。

如果共享着一个无关紧要的小秘密就是关系亲密，那他和巴基的关系早就紧密得难解难分了。这种无稽的流言蜚语只要搁置一段时间就会平息，史蒂夫也深信巴基不会相信这些俗套的童话故事。

但当佩吉穿着红裙踏进酒馆时史蒂夫就察觉一切并不如他所想。他在巴基平静的脸部表情上读出了些以前从未留意过的情绪，他奋力想要捕捉到它们，但这些情感来去匆匆，眨眼间就回归于无。

而巴基的双眼也是无法抵挡的诱惑。史蒂夫沉醉在对方笑弯的眉眼中，因为被误解而引发的担忧瞬间一扫而光。

他伸出手去拍了拍巴基的肩，在中士故作失落地说“我变透明了”时笑着回应。他想起在布鲁克林的那些二人独处的时光，离别前在纽约未来博览会那个有点好笑的四人约会。

“也许她会有别的朋友。”他说。

手掌从巴基的肩上撤离时，史蒂夫目光扫过巴基的军装。

前襟处沾了一根短短的、小得几乎不可见的绿色绒毛。史蒂夫心虚地伸手拍了拍巴基的衣襟，才发现那上面还有一朵破碎的白色花瓣。

06

他没能抓住他的手，只能眼睁睁看着最爱的人从眼前消失，就像他曾经一次次地目睹他远去，而自己只能守候在原地，无助地等着他回来。

但唯独这一次，他永远也不可能等到了吧。

07

佩吉找到他时，史蒂夫坐在破败荒废的酒馆里喝酒。地上翻滚的空酒瓶和空气中的酒气让她忍不住皱眉，可桌上铺着一堆狗尾草和残破的花瓣让她再也不忍心说什么。

那一瞬间她就什么都明白了。

她也在战争中失去过太多，她的爱，她的亲人。她明白那是什么感受，能理解史蒂夫的痛。想说的话太多，可语言却这样苍白无力。

但史蒂夫却动了动嘴角，露出一个奇怪的表情。他从军衣口袋里拿出一个信封，小心地放在桌面上，在一堆狗尾草簇和黄玫瑰花瓣拥下像一封真挚的情书。

佩吉一脸疑惑，在史蒂夫示意下小心地拆开它，将里面的东西倒出来。

那是一包干枯的花草。佩吉认出那是狗尾草和零零散散的满天星。

“这不是我的。”史蒂夫像是在笑，但佩吉却觉得他在哭，然而他脸上还是那副古怪的表情，“巴基把它藏在枕头下……”

08

史蒂夫背靠着飞船坐下，剧烈的撞击让他的身体也随之颤抖。

他咳嗽起来，侧过身去吐出一口花瓣。

在破碎的狗尾巴草、残破的黄玫瑰中，那几片红色的玫瑰花瓣鲜艳得像鲜红的血液。

**Author's Note:**

> 相关花语（源自百度）：  
> ①狗尾巴草的花语是坚韧艰难的爱、暗恋。  
> ②满天星的花语主要有守望爱情和甘愿做配角，也代表着思念、关心和爱护。  
> ③黄玫瑰（Yellow Rose）花语：幸运（Good Fortune）已逝的爱  
> ④红玫瑰：我爱你，每一天


End file.
